From Cold To Warm
by Magnus Tadeus
Summary: E aqui mi primer intento de traduccion, espero no decepcionar con esta hitoria sobre shinji y rei, si son considerados dejen opiniones, si no, denlas igual para poder ver si puedo mejorar.
1. Capítulo 1

Título original: From Cold To Warm

Del Frío Al Calor

Escrito por: chungdoo

Traducido por: Magnus Tadeus

Notas del autor: Hola gente, creo que simplemente diré esto como todos lo hacen

No soy dueño de ningún material o personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion

Esta es una historia ShinjixRei (¡¡Odio cuando las personas no ponen que personajes tendrán un romance en la historia!!)

Notas del traductor: Desde el inicio quiero pedirles perdón por las faltas ortográficas que obviamente haré, el castellano nuca fue mí fuerte, aunque sea mi lengua natal ToT, lo que más me sale siempre fueron las matemáticas y el inglés, no me crucifiquen por mi castellano.

Capitulo 1

"DESPIERTA PERVERTIDO" Asuka gritó golpeando en la puerta del cuarto de Shinji.

Shinji abrió sus ojos forzosamente y miro al reloj. Recién eran las 6:30, y la escuela no empezaba hasta las 7:00 pero estaba seguro que Asuka quería desayuno antes de salir, sin mencionar que los almuerzos quedaban excluidos. Con poca voluntad se levantó, vistió y abrió la puerta; Inmediatamente Asuka lo golpeo en la nuca.

"IDIOTA, ¿PORQUE NO ESTA LISTO MI DESAYUNO?" Gritó Asuka, en respuesta Shinji suspiró y se sobo la nuca mientras que caminaba a la cocina, una vez que estaba en el rango visual de la mesa vio a Misato sentada en su lugar de siempre y bebiendo como siempre todas las mañanas.

"Buenos días Misato" Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la estufa y sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar el desayuno.

Misato solo bostezó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza, típico de Misato. Ella, como Asuka, No eran personas madrugadoras. Pero pensándolo mejor Asuka no era ningún tipo de persona; estaba Asuka loca y Asuka realmente loca que aparecía cada mañana. Shinji suspiró mientras sacaba los platos y ponía la comida que había preparado en ellos. La comida no era nada especial, solo unos fideos que encontró en el refrigerador, hacia bastante que nadie iba a la tienda. Así que tubo poco con lo que trabajar. Shinji desayuno como siempre hacía; lo cual era comer mientras empacaba los almuerzos. Guardo la que sobraba en dos loncheras diferentes y le lanzo una a Asuka. Asuka estaba muy ocupada maquillándose para responder cuando la lonchera le golpeó el brazo y callo al la mesa. Shinji agarro su lonchera, sus libros, el resto de su desayuno y salio por la puerta.

Shinji comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, últimamente se habia acostumbrado a caminar solo a la escuela, lo preferia asi porque de este modo podia pensar sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando en su vida recientemente. Todo parecía irreal. Habia piloteado un robot gigante, derrotado monstruos llamados angeles y salvado a su compañera piloto Rei Ayanami.

"Rei…" Shinji susurro para si mismo.

Shinji se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de Rei. El sabia sus sentimientos hacia ella, sentia algo por ella, o para ser mas especifico estaba enamorado. Comenzo a pensar sobre ella cadavez mas desde que se quemo las manos tratando de abrir su capsula de escape del Eva. Ojeo sus manos, gran parte del daño ya se habia ido, pero aun se veia el borde de unas lineas de quemadora en sus manos. Pero sabia que si hubiera estado en esa posición de nuevo habria repetido sus acciones. Suspiro.

"Desearia ella supiera como me siento sobre ella"

´´Mas que eso`` se corrigio ´´Desearía que tambien me amara``

"Si, claro" Se dijo a si mismo "Como si a un angel como ella pudiera amarme". Shinji suspiro cuando ese pensamiento lo golpeo. Sin embargo no podia dejar de pensar en ella. Que se puede decir, estaba enamorado.

Apartamento de Rei Ayanami

Rei Ayanami estaba recostada en la cama despierta. Se volteo y ojeo el reloj, ella no iba a ir a la escuela hoy, tenia una prueba de sincronización con la unidad 01. Era la misma prueba de sincronización que había repetido muchas veces este mes. Mientras se recordaba que incluia la prueba se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No tenía ninguna sabana o frazada sobre ella. Ella estaba desnuda así es como dormía.

"Esta…Frío……….." Se dijo a si misma.

Ignoro el sentimiento y salio de la cama. Camino hacia su mesa y sostuvo en sus manos los lentes del comandante que saco de su estuche. Puso los lentes sobre sus ojos y se miro en el espejo. Suspiro y toco los lentes que ahora estaban a centimetros de sus ojos. Disfrutaba el sentimiento que recibía al ponerse esos anteojos, pero ahora algo era diferente. Algo en ella cambio despues del tercer ataque de los ángeles. No entendia porque el sentimiento se habia detenido pero cuando miro el reloj decidio que no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Casi era hora para la prueba de sincronización; Rei se saco los anteojos y los guardo en el estuche. Camino hacia el ropero, saco su uniforme escolar y se vistió. No es que tuviera mucha opcion, solo tenia es ropa, claro que tenia el traje de conexión, pero la única ropa verdadera que tenía era el uniforme de la escuela. Salio por la puerta sin preocuparse en serrarla y se dirigió directo hacia el cuarte general de NERV.

NERV

"¿Como se siente Rei?" Rei escucho al comandante Gendo Ikari preguntar através del canal de comunicación que comunicada el centro de comando con la unidad 01.

"Huele a Ikari".Fue su respuesta, era mas para si misma que para los demás. Se había dado cuenta que cada vez que sincronizaba con la unida 01 olía al tercer elegido. Pero Rei noto algo mas; sintió ese sentimiento que sentía antes en su apartamento y que después dejo de sentir. Rei estaba intrigada. Pero decidio que ahora, de nuevo, no era el momento para pensar en esto, ella tendria mucho mas tempo despues de la prueba.

En la escuela

"¡¡SI, ALFIN!!" Grito Touji cuando sonó la campana, señalando el final del día. El, Kensuke y Shinji agarraron sus mochilas y se retiraban pero fueron detenidos en la puerta por la representante de clase.

"Shinji, tenés deber hoy. Por favor lleva estas tareas a Ayanami" Demando la representante de clase en su tono de orden mientras daba los papeles a Shinji. Los miro brevemente, no era nada en especial, solo unos papeles con información sobre sus clases. Claro que el recibía los mismos ya que estaba en todas sus clases.

Shinji suspiro sonoramente; aunque era solo actuado. Queria ir a ver a Rei, para saber si estaba bien. Solo no queria Touji y Kensuke burlándose de el por eso. Sobre todo si se reían de el en publico, y Rei escuchaba.

Después de que la clase termino Shinji agarro su mochila, las tareas de rei y salio por la puerta, despidiéndose de sus amigos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de Rei.

Afuera de la puerta del departamento de Rei

Shinji camino asta la puerta de Rei, se veía igual que la vez pasada que estuvo aquí. Había correo en el buzón a tal punto que se desbordaba. Suspiro mientras tocaba el timbre, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y para colmo el timbre seguía roto. Shinji penso sobre la ultima vez que estuvo aquí. Recuerda entrar a su casa, miraba los lentes de su padre cuando escucho un ruido, se dio vuelta avergonzado de haber sido descubierto husmeando en el cuarto de Rei pero se puso mas avergonzado al ver a Rei desnuda, con solo una toalla que cubría casi nada y parada en el pasillo. Claro que Rei no mostró emoción alguna, así era ella, pero por el otro lado Shinji estaba rojo como un tomate. Luego tropezo y aterrizo sobre ella, con su mano en su….

Shinji levanto su mano y golpeo el la puerta de Rei. No hubo respuesta, estaba por dar media vuelta e irse pero entonces escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Rei aparecer. Llevaba puesta una camisa larga y algun tipo de pantalones.

"Hola Rei, perdón ¿te desperté?" Pregunto Shinji.

"La prueba se sincronización con la unidad 1 gasto toda mi energía, es inesperado" Respondió Rei.

"E….Este, perdón por despertarte, aquí están las tareas que te perdiste" Dijo Shinji mientras le daba los papeles.

"De nuevo, perdón por despertarte Rei, descansa un poco" Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"¿Por qué no…entras por un rato?" Respondió Rei mientras lo miraba.

"Seguro Rei" Dijo Shinji sonrojándose un poco, miro a Rei para ver se también lo estaba, pero por supuesto que no.

Shinji entro y se sentó en la cama de Rei, "¿Cómo puede vivir en un lugar como este?" se pregunto a si mismo mirando alrededor. El piso era en desastre, lleno de vendajes y polvo.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunto Rei mirando en su refrigerador.

"No gracias Rei" Shinji dijo mirando a ella y sonriéndole.

Rei agarro algo de beber y camino hasta su mesa, la cual no estaba lejos de la cama. Cuando casi estaba allí, tropezó con uno de los objetos del piso. Shinji la vio tropezar y se movió rápido para agarrarla. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su estomago y la levanto antes de que golpeara el piso. Una vez que la puso de pie inmediatamente desenrollo sus brazos y se sonrojó.

"Perdón Rei" Dijo Shinji

"No te tienes que disculpar Ikari, no me has hecho daño" Le respondió Rei levantándose y yendo hacia la mesa.

Shinji y Rei se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y charlaron entre ellos de todo, desde pilotear Eva hasta sobre la escuela, obvio que Rei respondió con sus frias y secas respuestas, pero a Shinji no le importo, le gustaba hablar con ella y **no** irse a su casa, pero cuando vio el reloj y vio que eran las 9:00 se dio cuenta que debería comenzar el viaje de vuelta. También sabía que Misato se volvería loca si no llegaba a casa pronto; pero más que nada quería que Rei durmiera ya que la veía muy cansada. Shinji esperaba que esta no fuera su última charla.

"Rei, gracias por invitarme a pasar y charlar con migo, pero Misato tendrá un paro cardiaco si no llega a casa pronto" Dijo mientras se paraba.

"Estoy segura que la mayor no tendrá un paro cardiaco si llegas a casa tarde" Respondió Rei.

Shinji pensó sobre esto. O ella no sabía a lo que el se refería o no quería que se fuera. Decidió que era la primera opción y se lo explico.

"Es una forma de hablar Rei, Significa que se preocupara mucho si no llego pronto" Le explico Shinji. "¿Nos vemos en la escuela mañana?" Pregunto

El piloto peliazul solo asintió.

"Ok, que duermas bien Rei" Dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse, después cerro gentilmente la puerta al ver a Rei aproximarse a su cama.

Rei se encontraba recostada en la cama, hacia ya una ora que Shinji se había ido y ella no se podía dormir. Pensó sobre el sentimiento cálido dentro de ella cuando Shinji enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su torso para que no se cayera. Luego pensó a cuando se sincronizaba con la unidad 1, había sentido la misma calidez dentro de ella.

"¿Fue solo sincronizar con el Eva?" Se dijo a si misma para tratar de explicar el sentimiento.

"¿O fue pensar en Ikari?" Dijo en voz alta.

Pensó sobre Ikari. El momento en que ella estuvo atrapada en la capsula del Eva y Shinji había abierto la compuerta y quemado sus manos en el proceso, fue la primera vez que le sonrío a alguien además del comandante. Luego pensó sobre el último incidente. La calidez de sus manos mientras las ponía alrededor de su estomago. Rei sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y calor irradiando de sus mejillas.

Notas del autor: bueno gente, este es mi primer capitulo de esta serie, espero que les guste, trate lo mejor de limpiarlo de errores de gramática y sintaxis. Por favor respondan y díganme lo que piensan!!

Notas traductor: Ok, eccolo el primer capitulo traducido de mi primer trabajo, si lo leen, respondan y en opinión sobre cualquier aspecto, excepto gramatical que después lo arreglo, se aceptan odas, alabanzas, felicitaciones crucifixiones, amenazas de muerte y todo otro tipo de review que se les ocurra!

mGnu$ tªD€u$


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Shinji termino se desayuno rápido antes de que despertaran Misato y Asuka. Se estaba acercando la hora en la que por lo general se levantaban. Shinji dejo comida en un plato para las dos y una cerveza para Misato. Agarro su almuerzo y salio por la puerta.

Shinji caminaba por la calle y se dirigía a hacia la esuela. Disfrutaba este tiempo para pensar sobre cualquier cosa que quisiera pensar. Lo único en su mente hoy era el día de ayer. Aún estaba shokeado por el hecho de que Rei le había dejado entrar en su apartamento. Pensó sobre lo que paso cuando la levantó. Estaba aliviado de que Rei no le hubiese visto la cara, estaba totalmente sonrojado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entro a la escuela. Camino hasta su aula y miro adentro, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus asientos. Su caminata había tomado más de lo que creyó. Notó que Toji y Kensuke no estaban, probablemente ausentes. Shinji suspiró y camino hacia su asiento. Se sentó y agarro su laptop. Después de acomodarse miro hacia la ventana donde se sentaba por lo general Rei. Ella estaba allí. Shinji estaba aliviado; se veía mejor hoy, descansada.

"Y… muy hermosa" Shinji murmuro para si mismo, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola directamente.

Giró su cabeza. Pero luego pensó que vio a Rei....Mirándolo.

"Solo estoy viendo cosas" Se dijo a si mismo, no hay forma de que Rei mirara en su dirección.

Shinji se concentro en el discurso del profesor, cada vez que el profesor decía un hecho que sabia que era mentira se reiría un poco adentro de su cabeza. El profesor no tenia idea sobre lo que hacían tres de sus alumnos de esta forma el seguiría enseñando hechos falsos.

Shinji casi ni escucho el timbre sonar.

Rei casi no había escuchado el timbre. Desde que la clase había comenzado había estado pensando sobre lo que pasó el día anterior, cuando Shinji vino a su apartamento. Y cuando se fue, recuerda el sentimiento calido emitido por ambos lados de su cara. Se pregunto que era. Estaba comenzando a querer estar más cerca de Ikari. Pensó si era que estaba enferma. Se toco la frente. No estaba caliente, y ella no se sentía enferma.

Esa fue la primera vez que miro a Shinji. Ella inmediatamente volteo hacia la ventana al creer que la había visto. Pero cuando lo miro, el sentimiento calido le volvió. Se sentía bien para ella. Y ella quería sentir esto más. Pero también estaba insegura sobre que hacer. Decidió que debía preguntarle a alguien sobre esto. Pero quien. El comandante quedaba fuera y no podía preguntarle sobre esto a Shinji. Entonces pensó en la única persona que creyó que seria de ayuda en esta situación.

Misato escucho un golpe en la puerta, se levanto, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, estaba sorprendida de ver a Rei ahí parada.

"Oh Rei, es una sorpresa verte acá, Shinji y Asuka no se están ahora" Misato le dijo.

"E venido para preguntarle algo mayor" Respondió Rei con su tono normal.

"Oh, e…entra Rei" Dijo Misato mientras abría la puerta totalmente y guiaba a Rei hacia la mesa.

"Así que ¿Cómo anda todo Rei?" Pregunto Misato agarrando una cerveza de la heladera.

"Con electricidad" dijo Rei, sin intención de hacer una broma. Misato comenzó a reír.

"No Rei, me refiero a que necesitas" Dijo Misato riéndose.

"Quiero preguntarle algo, ¿Qué significa cuando tienes un sentimiento calido en la panza y cuando los lados de tu cara se sienten calientes y se vuelven un poco rojos?" Pregunto Rei.

Misato se atraganto con su cerveza.

"Podría significar que te estás resfriando" Misato respondió, sabía que podía ser otra cosa, pero dudaba que a Rei le gustara alguien.

"No es eso mayor, estoy en buena salud" respondió Rei mirando a la mayor "Y solo pasa cuando estoy con Ikari".

Misato casi se atraganto con su cerveza de nuevo y callo de su silla.

"¿S…solo pasa cuando estas c…con Shinji, segura?" Misato pregunto aún tratando de recuperar el aire.

Ella miro mientras Rei asintió, "Bueno, eso significaría que te gusta" Respondió Misato mientras buscaba signos faciales en la cara de la chica, pero por su puesto que no había ninguno.

"No entiendo, ¿Qué significa el hecho de que te guste alguien?" Pregunto Rei confundida.

"Significa que querés a alguien, románticamente, y querés estar con es persona, en tu caso, Shinji" Misato respondió.

Rei asintió y se levantó "Gracias mayor, es todo lo que necesito"

"¿Así que, ¿le vas a invitar a salir?" Misato bromeó, inicialmente era para divertirse un poco, pero comenzó a reír cuando vio a Rei sonrojándose.

"Rei estás sonrojándote, vamos, preguntarle si quiere salir" continuo bromeando Misato mientras Rei salía por la puerta, ella seguía sonrojada.

Notas del autor: Hola gente, espero que ninguno de los personajes estuviera occ o ooc (como sea que ustedes lo ponen). Sigo siendo nuevo por acá. Ninguno respondió, así que tomo eso como un buen signo ya que no fui crucificado. Por ahora. Perdón chicos, quería sacar un capítulo antes de navidad. Felices fiestas a todos!!!

Notas del traductor: Para los que no lo sepan, ooc significa Out Of Carácter (en español: fuera de personaje). Me disculpo si traduzco muy lento, es que estoy teniendo muchos exámenes, pero prometo poner un capitulo por semana, por lo menos.

mGnû$ Täd€U$


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Notas del autor: bueno chicos, primero de todo, gracias por leer mi historia, aprecio todas las opiniones. Quiero aclarar que esta historia no sigue el manga o la serie de TV, tuve que tomar un poco de creatividad, si no lo ven ahora lo verán luego. De nuevo gracias por opinar y continúen leyendo.

Notas del traductor: Bue, aca'ta el cap. 3, van 3, 20 por traducir, espero que este cap les guste, y para los que preguntan: tengo pensado terminar este Fic!! Un capítulo x semana durante2,3 o 1 mes/meses, sin mas preámbulos, la historia:

Shinji despertó por lo que probablemente era la 4ta vez en la noche, afortunadamente, ya era hora de despertar. Shinji se levantó, camino hasta su ropero y agarro su uniforme escolar, no tenia planeado ir a la escuela por la primera parte del día de todos modos, pero iba a ir mas tarde. Shinji se puso su uniforme, abrió su puerta lentamente, camino hacia la estufa y empezó a cocinar. Ni se había dado cuenta de que Asuka había ido hacia la mesa y empezado a hablar. No fue hasta que Asuka camino hacia el y le pego en la cabeza que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"¿¡¡¡BAKA, ME ESCUCHASTE!!!?" Gritó Asuka.

"¿…Que?" Respondió Shinji, aún concentrado en la comida que estaba preparando.

"No importa, solo apresúrate con el desayuno que me muero de hambre" Dijo Asuka volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.

Shinji terminó el desayuno y puso la comida en el plato de Asuka, se acordó de que Misato tenía que terminar trabajos y que no volvería hasta la noche. Agarro su mochila y salió por la puerta, dejando que Asuka comiera en paz.

Shinji entró por la entrada del cementerio, que ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez vino aquí, pero se acordaba como se veía el lugar. Era en un campo con nada más que finas lápidas negras saliendo de la tierra, había cientos de ellas sobresaliendo por todo el lugar, era un lugar donde la gente enterraba a los muertos y venía a verlos cada tanto. Miro por adentro hasta que encontró la tumba que estaba buscando.

_Yui Ikari ___

_1977-2004 __  
_  
Shinji se sorprendió al ver a su padre poniendo flores en la tumba. Miró hacia arriba sólo una vez, para ver quién se acercaba a él. Shinji no dijo nada a su padre. No estaba seguro de lo que diría de todos modos. Pero había preguntas sobre su madre de las cuales quería respuestas.

¿Cómo era mama? ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?" Preguntó, más en voz alta que a su padre, pero él aún quería una respuesta.

"No, ninguna foto, guardo todas las fotos que necesito en mi mente" Respondió su padre, en su habitual tono frío. Aún mirando a la tumba a la tumba, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a su hijo.

Shinji suspiró, esperaba esto, y su padre era el tipo de persona de no aferrarse a que tuviera que ver con su esposa, ni a nadie en ese punto. Shinji estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacado de ellos, cuando su padre habló.

"Shinji, dejar de mirar por mí, solo los niños pequeños necesitan de su padre y ya no eres un niño, párate en tus propios pies. Y camina"

Las palabras lo golpearon con fuerza y luchó para responder pero no tuvo tiempo porque un helicóptero de NERV aterrizó en la única parte libre del sitio. Shinji lo vio tocar el suelo y la puerta se abrió. Junto a la puerta había una ventana donde Shinji vio a Rei. Al principio pensó que estaba mirando a su padre pero después se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a el.

"Ahora me voy" Le dijo su padre mientras se daba vuelta y Shinji vio mientras se fue.

Shinji cayó de rodillas y sintió caer lagrimas de su cara, las palabras que su padre le había dicho lo había herido profundamente, la tristeza se mezcló con la tristeza del día de la muerte de su madre y terminó con el hecho de no se había podido dormir fácil anoche.

En la escuela

Rei escucho a la puerta del aula abrirse y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Shinji caminar hacia su banco, sentarse y mirar en la parte superior de su escritorio, sus acciones hicieron que ella lo mirara fijamente. Parecía distraído y molesto. Ella quería acercarse y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Tratar de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" Se preguntó. Al sentirlo crecer en su interior.

Rei recordó algo Touji le había dicho en la azotea de la escuela

"Tenés algo por Shinji"

Rei se pregunta que era este "algo" pero ahora empezó a entender. Ella sentía algo por Shinji, tal vez era amor, pero aún no estaba segura de que era el amor. Así que decidió tratar de estar más cerca de el y pasar más tiempo con él, para ver si ella estaba enamorada, fuere lo que fuese eso.

"¡¡¡¡TIEMPO DE COMER!!!!" Touji gritó mientras sonaba la campana del almuerzo, indicando un descanso en el día, Touji y Kensuke caminaron hasta la mesa de Shinji.

"Che, Shinji" Saludo Touji agarrando una silla.

Miraron mientras Shinji seguía mirando fijamente a su escritorio, probablemente sin prestar atención. Shinji miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió cuando vio a sus amigos.

"Oh, hola chicos", dijo Shinji mirando a sus amigos.

"Me voy a comer afuera hoy, necesito pensar." Dijo Shinji a sus amigos levantándose de su silla; Tomó su almuerzo y salió por la puerta hacia la terraza. Dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

Rei miró como Shinji tomó su almuerzo y salió del salón de clases. La sensación que sentía antes de agrandarse. Parecía lejano y triste. Rei tomó su almuerzo y salió de la clase decidiendo ir tras de el.

Después de buscar por unos minutos lo encontró en el techo, mirando hacia el cielo.

"Shinji…" Ella dijo con su voz normal.

No hay respuesta. Rei descubrió que estaba preocupada. Se acercó a la barandilla donde el estaba y miró a sus ojos. Ella levantó la mano y le tocó el hombro. Cuando su mano se puso en contacto con su hombro sintió que él salto y giro su cabeza para mirarla.

"Oh, hola Rei" Shinji dijo volviéndose hacia ella, ella podía ver que el estaba un poco sonrojado.

"Hola Shinji, ¿estás bien?" Rei preguntó mirando a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que el sonrojo de Shinji se intensificó.

"Estoy bien, gracias Rei, sólo necesito pensar." Shinji respondió mirando hacia atrás a la vista de la ciudad.

"Entonces te dejare para no distraerte." Rei dijo cuando se dio vuelta para salir pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano agarrar su mano. Rei venir el calor familiar a ambos lados de su cara.

"Rei… ¿Podrías por favor… quedarte?" Shinji preguntó, su cara casi roja, se intensificó una vez que se dio cuenta de que había agarrado la mano de Rei.

"Lo siento" Dijo al soltar la mano. Se giró hacia la baranda y miró hacia la ciudad.

Rei se acercó a la barandilla y miró a la ciudad. Ambos continuaron mirando y disfrutando la compañía del otro hasta que Rei se dio cuenta de que ya era casi la ora del comienzo de la clase.

"Shinji, es hora de que la clase continúe" Rei dijo mirándolo.

Shinji asintió y se giró para mirar a Rei.

"Gracias Rei." Dijo y le sonrió. Rei asintió y ambos regresaron a clase.

Notas del autor: Si, si ya se que seguramente muchos de ustedes deben estar diciendo algo como esto.

"Eu…Rei nunca actuaría así" ya se, ya se que seguramente hay una cantidad de OOC en este capítulo. Sean buenos con migo, es un fanfic, así que no va a ser igual a la serie de TV o al manga. Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer.

Notas traductor: Para la gente que no lo sepa:

Baka = Idiota, en japonés.

Sigan leyendo que la conti viene el prox miércoles


End file.
